<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimenting by LordOfVibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903179">Experimenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes'>LordOfVibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ninja Sex Party - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danny finally realizes how much of a bi disaster he is, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Experimentation, Sexual Experimentation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>After none of the girls that Danny invited over for an orgy come, Brian suggests something.</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Sexbang/Ninja Brian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experimenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ninja Brian was just sitting on the couch of his and his bandmate’s apartment, reading a book. A book on string theory, to be exact. Brian would never admit this, but he was genuinely interested in the subject. He liked to read books about it in his spare time, when he wasn't performing or murdering. </p><p>   Danny Sexbang stomped into the room, furiously looking down at his phone, his foot tapping on the floor. “Goddammit…” Brian heard Danny mutter, then Danny looked up from his phone at the ninja sitting on the couch. “Ninja Brian! None of the girls I invited over for an orgy are coming! All of them!” </p><p>   Oh, right. Brian forgot Danny had invited some girls over to have an orgy. If he had remembered that, then he would be somewhere else. But it had been called off. Brian was secretly relieved. <i>“What a shame,”</i> Brian said through their telepathic link sarcastically, not looking up and turning the page of his book. </p><p>   “Oh, thank you, Brian, for being so considerate,” Danny replied, giving Brian the same sarcasm that he gave him. Danny looked back down at his phone, his other hand on his hip, and let the arm holding the phone fall down at his side. “Well, since no one came, I’m just gonna go masturbate. See ya.” </p><p>   Oh god. Brian better leave, and fast. When Danny jacked off, he really, really enjoyed it. Danny was walking towards his bedroom, already fidgeting with his fly, when a thought came into Brian’s mind. </p><p>   <i>“Why don’t you fuck me?”</i> </p><p>   Brian had made sure to say it in his usual sarcastic tone, so Danny didn’t think he was really serious. Danny quickly zipped up his pants and turned around, his eyes wide with shock. The shock quickly became a laugh. “Oh Brian, that’s just not going to work. I’m not into dudes.” </p><p>   Right. Danny had to remind Brian how incredibly and obnoxiously straight he was. But there was something in his eyes, in his expression, after he said those words that Brian noticed and was confused about. Danny thought for a while, then said, “I mean, I don’t think I would mind kissing another guy. Maybe even like it?” </p><p>   Brian’s wide eyes rose up from his book to look at Danny. He was so glad Danny couldn’t see his face right now, which was blushing. <i>“Really?”</i> he asked. </p><p>   Danny shrugged and let out a little laugh. “Yeah. Wouldn’t mind experimenting a little.” </p><p>   Brian got an idea. He put his bookmark in his book and set it down. <i>“So, would you rather,”</i> he asked. <i>“Just be sad and alone in your room and masturbate, or kiss me?”</i> </p><p>   “Brian, what are you suggesting?” </p><p>   <i>“Just what I said,”</i> Brian got up from the couch and approached Danny. <i>“Would you rather masturbate or kiss me?”</i> He was standing right in front of Danny, looking up at him.</p><p>   Instead of responding with words, Danny unexpectedly leaned forward, grabbed the front of Brian’s shirt, pulled the bottom of his mask down, and kissed him. Brian knew then that he was wrong to doubt what he said about his loving skills. Brian had never kissed while not in sex, but he liked it. It was a new type of love he had never felt before. It was pure and sweet. </p><p>   Danny pulled away, looking at Brian in awe. “Holy fuck!” Danny exclaimed, questioning himself. “Did I just do that?” </p><p>   <i>“Yeah. You did,”</i> Brian replied like it was obvious. And it was obvious, they just kissed. <i>“So, did you like experimenting?”</i> </p><p>   Danny touched his own lips, a smile growing onto his face. “Yeah. I really liked that,” he looked back at Brian. “Could we maybe do that again sometime?” he suggested. </p><p>   Brian remembered one of the lyrics they had written for their song <i>If We Were Gay. “There would be no sadness if we were super gay,”</i> There was something that Brian was feeling right in that moment was unusual. He had never felt it before. It was sadness. It wasn’t anger. It wasn’t bloodlust. It was love. It was…</p><p>   Oh fuck, what was it called again? </p><p>   Right. <i>Happiness.</i> Brian was <i>happy.</i></p><p>   Brian took his face mask off. Brian had never shown anyone, let alone Danny, what he looked like without his mask on. His reaction was entertaining, with a new look of love in his eyes. <i>“I’d like that,”</i> Brian replied, leaning in for another searing kiss. </p><p>   Danny couldn’t believe himself. He was standing in his apartment, making out with his best friend who was a fucking sociopath, who he had just seen the face of for the first time(which was pretty attractive, not gonna lie), just realizing that he liked dudes as much as he likes girls. Danny thought about what might’ve happened if he had chosen to just masturbate, if the girls did show up for that orgy. But he stopped thinking about it and just lost himself in Brian’s embrace, because he decided that this was so much better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>